1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a bridge flex machine and in particular to one which can relieve pains and aches in the back and waist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of exercise devices have been designed and developed to enable people to take exercise indoors. Examples of the most popular exercise devices are treadmills for simulating walking and jogging, stationary bicycles for simulating riding bicycles, and rowing exercisers for simulating rowing boats. However, none of them are designed for stretching one's muscles on the back thereby rendering them unable to relieve pains and aches in the back and waist.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bridge flex machine which can relieve pains and aches in the back and waist.